The Goblet of Fire my version
by readitlearnitloveit
Summary: Mary-Lynnette wasn't totally honest with Ash when they met she really is a muggle born witch going to hogwarts in her 7th year and what happens when circle daybreak is sent to protect the students of hogwarts and ash is with them. No Cedric. harry 4th
1. Who I really am

**Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or Night World the lovely J. K. Rowling and L. J. Smith do though.**

_**Mary-Lynnette POV**_

_Three days… Its been three days since he left,_ I thought staring at the calendar in my room. My trunk was packed with all my spell books, quills and other important articles. I was taking an airplane to London this evening right now its noon and was just sitting on bed wallowing in my misery without my soul mate regretting not telling him what I was…. A witch. Not the same type of witch the night world has but a witch.

I haven't even told the sisters they just think I'm going to a prestigious boarding school in Scotland. But in reality I'm going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm a muggle born and Mark is muggle so he will be staying with the girls here in Oregon going to Dewitt High while I will be boarding the Hogwarts Express to my home away from home.

I got up off my bed and trudged over to my trunk opening it pulling out a picture frame with a moving picture of my friends. Hermoine Granger the smartest witch of our time on the right Ronald or Ron Weasley left of Hermoine and left of him was my closest friend Harry Potter, the boy who lived. And of course left of him was myself.

Ron was in a cast and Harry, Hermoine and I were all covered in scratches, the picture was taken shortly after we set Sirius free last year. It was sometimes hard being friends with them, they all were going to be 4th years this year and I was in my 7th year fortunately I managed to get the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore to let me take their Defense against the dark arts class along with their potions. Seeing as I had met all the requirements being the over achiever I am.

I couldn't wait to see them especially Harry who was like a brother to me.

"Mary-Lynnette! Your car is here to take you to the airport!" My step mother Claudine called up to me snapping me out of my memories. Placing the picture carefully back in the trunk locking it shut I grabbed my ipod off my bed and replied to Claudine "Be down in a moment."

I grabbed my trunk and headed down stairs with the trunk thudding loudly behind me. My Dad, Claudine and Mark were waiting for me in the living room for me. I hugged my Dad and Claudine and they wished me well and safety. I turned to Mark giving him a big hug whispering to him tell the girls I'll miss them. Mark carried my trunk to the Taxi and helped me in saying a last goodbye.

**Please Review**


	2. The Train

**Well…I don't own Harry Potter or Night World I highly recommend having read both HP4 and Daughters of Darkness cause I'm not going into detail**

**MLCPOV**

18 hours later I was at platform 9 ¾ boarding my train. I searched the train for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, finally finding them I opened the compartment door and sat down next to Harry.

"Hey guys have a good holiday?" I asked looking over all of them. "Hey Mare, it had its ups and downs." Harry replied the other two sharing looks nodding their heads. I then noticed Hermione was holding the Profit and saw the headline.

"Oh my God what happened?" I asked turning to Harry who then proceeded to tell me all that happened at the qudditch cup. When he finished I was terrified.

"You don't think he's coming back do you? I mean with Pettigrew on the loose and Trelawney's prediction last year 'the servant shall return to the master' you don't suppose he is gonna bring him back" I realized I was rambling but I was scared especially with what happened in the chamber 2 years ago Harry very nearly died and I didn't want to see that happened again. Harry looked me in the eyes and said simply. "I don't know".

I bit my lip then decided to change the subject "Mark has a girlfriend". They all jumped in their seats "What really?" "Mark?" "Who" they all asked at once. I smiled at my success at changing the subject. "Well in the last few weeks of holiday our neighbor Mrs. B's three nieces moved in and the youngest girl Jade just happens to be the lucky girl, " I explained briefly and they could see I was holding back.

"Mare! Give us the full story" Hermione demanded. I bit my lip trying to decide if I _should_ tell them. I took a deep breath and told them everything and I mean everything.

When I finished they all had looks of shock though Hermione looked kind of interested, Harry was the first to speak, "You wanted to be a vampire" he asked accusingly, I smiled sheepishly "Briefly" he looked me up and down and said "you are just crazy" I just smiled.

"Where is Ash now" Hermione asked, "I would think with his father but I don't know he left a phone number for emergencies with the girls but that's it." I said feeling an twinge of pain thinking of him. I must have winced or something because they all sent me sympathetic looks. " I swear I will hex you all if you keep on looking me like that" I threatened. They just laughed we continued to talk idly for a while then I pulled out my I-pod placing the ear phones in my ear pressing play loosing my self in Cascada's Dangerous. I must have dosed off because the next thing I knew Harry was shaking me saying we needed to get off the train.

_TIME LAPSE_

_**Third POV**_

Ash woke to his phone ringing he reached for it and growled in to it " What?"

"You have a new mission Ash." Theirry Descouredes leader of circle daybreak answered. "To what forsaken place are you sending me this time Theirry?" He asked curtly.

"You, Quinn, Rashel, Keller, and Galen will be protecting the student of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But these aren't the same type of witches we know so traditions are different. And your purpose is to make sure no harm comes to these students while they are having a tournament and no funny business Ash."

"Okay but where exactly am I going?"

"First to London then a wizard will get you all transportation to the school."

"Okay then bye" Ash said hanging up. With vampire speed he packed his stuff and set out to find the others to tell them.


	3. The Triwizard Tournament and Dress?

**Ok so I have added a few twists Cedric will not be in the tournament sorry to those who love him but he might make appearances.**

**Disclaimer J.K ROWLING AND L.J SMITH OWN ALL THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

As I sat down next to Harry in the Great Hall I heard two similar voices call my name I turn to my left and see Fred and George Weasley walking towards me. "Hey guys how goes it not getting to trouble I hope" I called back teasingly. They sat down in the empty spaces next to and across from me.

"Not currently. How was your summer you didn't right much we were worried" Fred said with a smile. Fred and George both were younger than I both played an older bother role when it came to me and unfortunately that meant I was subject to a good number of their pranks.

"It was fine would've been better if you hadn't sent those fake wands my poor stepmother will never look at me the same again." To that they both grinned and asked "Was it funny"

"Hmm it might have been if I hadn't lost star watching privileges for a week." I said glaring at them. "Well we are sorry about that- they might have said more but were cut off by the sorting hat.

Dinner had finished and Dumbledore stood giving the annual reminder that students weren't allowed in the forest blahblahblah Qudditch cup this year is cancelled. Wait what? Around her students were in an uproar _Well this is just great I just got a new broom and I wont even get to use it Humph._

Dumbledore then continued to say "Due to an event beginning in October and continuing through out the year. This year Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament."

"YOU'RE JOKING" Fred shouted.

"I assure you Mr. Weasley I am not joking." He said

"The Triwizard tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion of was selected to represent each school and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host every 5 years. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their contenders in October, and the selection will take place on Halloween. I am sure you are all eager to enter all the schools have decided an age difference no one under the age of 17 is to enter-" Shouts of protest erupted. "And some other news along with the other schools in October a group of young people from an organization called circle daybreak will be arriving for extra protection during the tournament."

I felt my heart stop _Circle Daybreak_ that's a Night World group the girls told me about they are all pro human trying to teach them about the Night world. Dumbledore then continued on to say "Now time for bed chop, chop."

The Gryffindor common room was full of gossip and friends catching up I heard that Angelina Johnson was planning to enter. After talking a bit with classmates I went up to the dormitories and collapsed on my bed. I got up and changed into a pair of light blue, purple, and pink plaid pants and peach tank top. I climbed under the bedclothes and closed my eyes just as the tears started.

Something that seems to happen every night since I sent Ash away, I missed him so much. I missed his eyes that could never stay the same color for long; I missed the feeling of him holding me close while I cried. I even missed his cocky demeanor. I just plain missed him and surprised my self by wishing that this year would end soon, I love school but I love Ash more.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning at breakfast I sat down with Harry, Ron and Hermione and we all went over our schedules. "Todays not bad…outside all morning" Ron said running his finger down the Monday column of his timetable " Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Care of Magical Creatures…damn it, we are still with the Slytherins."

"Double Divination this afternoon." Harry groaned. I giggled at his reaction receiving a glare in return. Divination was Harry's least favorite subject apart from potions. "Hopefully she'll be more creative this year with how you'll die Harry" I said teasingly.

The owls arrived with the post I saw Harry look around expectantly for Hedwig then my speckled Owl Andromeda landed in front of me on my empty plate with a letter on her leg. I untied it and gave her my toast and watched fly off. The letter was from My Stepmother _how strange she never sends letters_ apparently my face showed my disbelief and Harry asked me what was wrong. "Claudine sent me a letter she never sends me letters Celeste freaks her out" I answered him. "Why don't you read it then" Hermione suggested. I nodded my head and opened the seal.

Dear Mary-Lynette,

I received a letter from your Headmaster and it said you would be needing a formal dress for a ball before Christmas. Rowan and I are going to send you one so would you please send you measurements.

Thank you,

Claudine.

"She is buying me a dress with Rowan" I said shocked. _What Ball? _I asked myself mentally. "Why would you need a dress" Ron asked incredulously getting a slap on the back of the head in return from Hermione. "What was that for" He asked rubbing his head. "For being rude of course" Hermione said matter of factly.

When breakfast ended I said my goodbyes and headed to my first class, Astronomy, and the other three headed outside to Herbology.

Please Review.


	4. Unforgivable Curses

**I DO NOT OWN N W OR HP:'(((**

**a/n Sorry took me a while too update document processor is a pain.**

* * *

><p>By lunch I had seen and talked to all of my friends in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I had just sat down at the Gryffindor table when Hermione, Ron and Harry sat down and Hermione began to shovel food in her mouth like she hadn't eaten in days. "Why are you in such a rush Mione" I asked using my nickname for her scooping up stabbing at my lamb. "Got to get to library," She replied with a mouth full of sprouts. "But it's the first day we haven't gotten Homework" Ron said.<p>

"Speak for your self my Astronomy Homework is insane," I said putting down my fork. "Yeah well you're a seventh year its different" He said simply. I rolled my eyes in response and said "Well I'm done and I'm going to head up to the North Tower now so I won't be late to Divination see you guys there. See you at dinner Hermione" I grabbed my bag and headed towards the doors.

The next few days were pretty much normal. Divination was a crock as normal and Harry Ron and I decided we would just make up a lot of depressing/harmful predictions for our homework.

Thursday, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and took our seats in front. I looked around realizing with horror we were with the Slytherins.

Professor Moody an ex Auror or dark wizard catcher came in and told us to take our seats.

After he introduced himself Moody said"First of all I want you all to tell me how many unforgivable curses there are". The class was silent, and then slowly Hermione's hand rose up. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"Three Sir." Hermione answered stuttering. I myself was shocked I had learned already about the curses but that was last year my 6th year. And to be teaching this to fourth years was horrifying.

"The ministry says you're to young to learn these, but I say different. You need to know what your up against." He said turning to the chalk board writing unforgivable curses."

"Does any one know a curse." He asked the class. I was surprised when Ron raised his hand gulping. "Yes Mr. Weasley"

"The. The Imperious curse" Ron choked out. Moody said yes and turned to a jar on the desk behind him, opened it pulling out the spider. My jaw dropped was he seriously going to curse it. I had my answer when he pointed his wand at the spider and said, _"Gorgio" _the spider tripled in size. "Imperio. He moved his wand and the spider flew across the room. Some of the girls and guys screamed and swat at it. After another minute of it he pointed his wand at his hand, the spider returned.

"Another, Another." He asked, I was shocked to see Neville raise his hand. "Ah, Longbottom isn't?" Neville stuttered out "There's the Cruciatus Curse."

"Yes, yes. Come, Come" Moody said walking to front of room calling Neville forward who followed him. "The torture curse." Moody announced to the class. He pointed his wand and spoke "Crucio" the spider let out a squeal and began to writher and bend. The look on Neville's face was unbelievable painful. His parents were driven to madness by this curse. I couldn't believe the Professor was doing this. After few seconds I couldn't take it any more I jumped out of my seat "Stop it can't you see its bothering him!" I shouted. Moody stopped the curse and turned to walk over to me.

Setting the spider down on a desk next to me "Perhaps you can give us the last curse Miss Carter". I shook my head no I didn't want to see it I turned away. Harry was watching the Professor with interest. "Very well, Avada Kedvra." Mood said there was a flash of green light.

Harry's face was full of remembrance. "The Killing Curse there is no counter curse and only one person is known to have survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me" He said fixing his eyes onto Harry's face, which was red with embarrassment. "Now I want you all to take notes on these three Unforgivable curses." The remainder of the class was silent except for the scratching of quills.

**Reviews Would Be Greatly Appreciated **


	5. Pests

**Hi guys sorry it's taken me so long to update my history class is doing a living exhibit and I'm supposed to be an Irish maid so I've been busy doing research.**

**Unfortunately I still own nothing, **

**And ashredfernluver1 Mare asked me to dedicate this chapter to you since you've been such a good friend to her and Ashy boy ;).**

The castle was bustling with excitement and anticipation. The students and headmasters of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be arriving tonight as will the Daybreakers.

I was talking with Angelina Johnson when Fred and George Weasley ambushed me.

"Hey Mare" The said at the exact same time. "Hello boys" I said turning to them. "We have a proposition for you" again at the same time.

"If you want me to try another one of your wizard wheezes the answer is no. I still haven't fully recovered from that potion," I said walking off.

"Actually Mare we were wondering If you were planning on entering the tournament" That stopped me in my tracks.

"It crossed my mind why do you ask?" I said turning back to them.

"We were hoping you might help us with an aging potion since you happen to be amazingly talented with brewing potions"

"Nice flattery but no," I said walking away. " But Mary" They said catching up to me. "No buts, now if you will excuse me I need to get to the library" I said walking away. "Ask Lee"

**Warning Swear words below.**

"Are going to enter Mary-Lynnette?" Hermione asked me as we walked to the Great hall for dinner. "Probably, you know how much I enjoy a good challenge"

"Aren't you worried about getting hurt?"

"Yes of course I wouldn't be sane if I wasn't worried".

"Tired of living in Potters shadow Carter?" a voice I know oh to well said behind us.

"Would just go bother someone else Malfoy or do you want Hermione or I to break your nose again" I said annoyed _He always has to but in to every conversation._ "Like to see you try" He said egging us on. I whipped around facing him, four years of listening to him is too much.

I let my temper get the better of me and said "Don't push me _Draco_. I'm sick of listening to your crap. Now if you don't shut fuck up and leave us all alone I swear I will turn you into a cockroach and release you into the dungeons where your fellow Slytherins will stomp on you until your nothing left but bug juice" I removed my wand from my pocket and pointed at him.

"And Professor McGonagall will not be there to save you" I backed up and looked into his eyes which were surprisingly full of fear will he whimpered I noticed I had backed him into the wall. "Are we clear Draco" I asked in a sweet voice smiling. He nodded his head rapidly yes. I turned away from him and walked away into the great hall and took my normal seat next to Harry. "What took you so long getting here" Harry whispered to me. "I had a pest to deal with," I said simply and turned towards Dumbledore at the teacher's table and froze.

_It can't be!_ I thought. _How is he here?_ I could feel my heart racing. I all of sudden felt someone shaking I blinked and turned to Harry "What" I whispered my voice weak. "You all right, you look freaked out" I then looked back towards Dumbledore which was a bad choice a really really bad choice, because _he_ was facing the tables. I gaped and turned away quickly. It is him, _Ash_ I thought to myself _Why are you here? _

**So I hope this satisfies ya'll till I next find the time to update.**

**Please review and be sure to check out my Charmed and Night World crossover fic Charmed and Dangerous I will not continue it if I don't get at least one review.**

**Cao **


	6. Not Ready

**Look how quick I'm updating yay!**

**Don't get used to it.**

**I'd really like to be J.K Rowling and L.J Smith since they own Ash and Harry. Draco- But fortunately you're not not so on with the show.**

**Me- If I was I would have had you eaten by Fluffy long ago.**

**Draco- Leave me alone muggle now continue before I get my father**

**Me-Oh gonna call for you daddy huh? I'm shaking in my boots.**

**well here it goes.**

**3****rd****pov**

Mary-Lynette felt faint, she wasn't ready for Ash to know the truth about her. She was faintly aware of Dumbledore giving his usual speech and introducing the Daybreakers. She looked to her right at Harry who she realized had been trying to get her attention.

"Yes" She asked Harry.

"Are you going to be alright you look like you might be sick?"

"I'll be fine... I hope" She said to reassure her best friend.

**Mare POV**

"Hey Mare what's the name of that vamp told us about on the train" Ron asked me. "Ash, Ash Redfern" I said quietly hoping he wouldn't be able to pick out my voce.

"Is that him with Dumbledore over there, the blonde guy" I nodded my head.

"You don't look to happy to see him didn't you miss him?" He asked.

"I… uh…" I couldn't seem to find words I was in shock. _I can't let him see me. I'm not ready!_

"She probably isn't ready for him to know she's a witch, remember he thinks she's a muggle", Hermione answered for me seeming to have read my mind.

I looked at her and mouthed thanks.

_Why did I have to be head girl this year! Dumbledore will probably want the Head Boy and Girl to be introduced. Why couldn't I have gotten into more trouble like Harry and__-_

"And here are the lovely ladies from Beauxbatons Academy for girls and their head mistress Madame Maxine" Dumbledore's voice rang out through the Great Hall cutting off my ranting thoughts. I looked towards the doors to see a line of girls around my age come in all wearing robes of light blue. Then behind them was a large woman.

"Blimey that is one big woman" Seamus Finnegan muttered.

I couldn't help but notice the boys going all bug eyed at them. There was one girl who was exceptionally beautiful with golden blonde hair. _Must be part veela._ I peeked over to the front of the room and saw Ash who was too my surprise not looking at the girls but in conversation to a boy who looked to be about 18 and around my height with black hair. I turned away as Dumbledore introduced the Durmstrang students.

They were all dressed in furs. Their Headmaster Karkaroff gave me the chills.

"Bloody hell it's Victor Krum" I heard Ron gasp.

"The seeker" I asked then searched for him in the lines of boys. There he was and for one so graceful in the air he sure didn't look it on the ground. Dumbledore went on to explain the tournament and Ludo Bagman came on and talked about it. Fred and George were whispering about cornering him apparently he owes them money. Then Dumbledore brought out the Goble of Fire. I felt a small smile on my face as he gave his speech about the tournament. Before long it was time for all the students to get to bed. I headed out into the crowed trying to keep out of sight.

**Okay so next chapter will be up soon and maybe Ash and Mare will meet. We shall see.**

**So please Review. **


	7. Champions

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To Metal Flowers… I don't want to be killed or eaten. Unless it's a hot vampire who wants to eat me that'd cool.**

**So I still don't own the characters bleh.**

**And I have a major headache so this might be short and I'm going to skip to picking the champions. So if you haven't seen GoF or read it please do before continuing.**

**So ****leer y revisar por favor ir en inglés ****Read and Review please**

All of the students and the other schools gathered in the great hall waiting for the three champions to be drawn. I was beginning to regret putting my name in. What if I was actually chosen to compete? Ash had yet to see me, thankfully Dumbledore did not want the head boy and girl to meet them, I've been debating weather or not to change my appearance, which is stupid because my name wouldn't change and Mary-Lynette Carter is kind of a unique name. Ugh!

I was so stupid I should have told him before he left. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Idiot… I rubbed my temples feeling a headache come on and continued to call myself names.

"Mare, are you going to be alright your projecting your stress all over the place" I heard Lee Jordan ask on my right.

I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Just a headache, I'll be fine thanks for asking" he nodded his head and turned and asked Fred a question I didn't bother listening to. I peeked past the teacher's table to the wall where Ash stood watching the students. You're such an idiot.

"Wow Mary that's a little harsh" Harry said sitting next me. "What's a little harsh" I asked. "You just called me an idiot. For no apparent reason." He smiled.

"Did I say that out loud?" Harry nodded. "Sorry that was meant for me" I apologized. "Why would you call yourself an idiot Mare? You are one of the smartest witches in all of Hogwarts"

"I just feel stupid for not telling Ash about being a witch and I stupidly entered my name into the Goblet when I shouldn't have because then Ash will have found out in the worst possible way." My head fell to my hands I felt like crying this was too much.

"Mare, if he loves you he will understand. I'm sure things will work out" Harry said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"He won't though Harry. He won't understand, he will be so angry. He thought I was human and he used to hate humans. I'm sure the only reason he didn't turn his sisters in to the council was because of me. And when he finds out he changed for nothing he'll hate me." I was beginning to sound hysterical. I probably would have continued if the candles hadn't faded down and Dumbledore hadn't gone to the goblet.

"Now is the time to pick our three champions" Dumbledore announced. The fire turned red and a piece of parchment flew out and into Dumbledore's hand. "From Beauxbatons the champion is Fleur Delacour." The girl I suspected to be part vela stood up and walked to the trophy room while being applauded. I turned back to the Goblet where it turned red again and another parchment flew out. "The champion of Durmstrang… Viktor Krum," Not really a surprise to me. He left to the trophy room as well.

As I turned back to Dumbledore I closed my eyes realizing this was it. "Hogwarts champion is… Mary-Lynette Carter." I felt my heart drop into my stomach I stood and forced my self to smile at my fellow classmates who were applauding madly. Harry gave me a smile and said congratulations. I walked off quickly to the trophy room completely aware of two eyes burning into the back of my head. _I'm sorry._

A few minutes later the door opened and Harry came inside. What's happening? "Harry what are you doing here?" I asked then professor Dumbledore came storming in and grabbed Harry and asked him "Harry, did you put your name into the Goblet"

"What. No" Harry answered. "Did you ask anyone to put it in for you"

"No I didn't" Harry answered I believed him. The rest of the time we were in there the teachers were arguing and one of the other headmasters said that it was unfair. And Fleur complained. I was in a state of shock. Harry was going to be in the tournament how did this happen? Maybe it has something to do with Voldemort. I don't know. All I could figure out is if Harry didn't put his name into the Goblet then who ever did wanted him to get hurt or worse. I felt cold. People tend to die in these things.

* * *

><p>Harry and I were walking back to our common room it was the middle of the night we were both quiet for a while. "Harry are you sure you don't know who put your name into the goblet?" I asked him. "I'm positive I don't know" He answered harshly I flinched at it. "Harry I'm sorry that people keep pestering you about this but this is serious there are only supposed to be three champions there has never been four before. It's got me worried." He didn't respond to me he kept walking I grabbed his arm and turned him towards me.<p>

"Harry please listen to me! This is serious. Who ever put your name in probably wanted you to be hurt in it." He shook me off and said "Mare I don't know who would do this or why but could we just drop it I'm tired" He then ran off leaving me alone on the second floor landing. I sighed and sat down. I felt like giving up.

"So this is why you made me leave?" A cold voice said behind me I stood up and took a deep breath and faced him.

**Okay So I hope i'm no longer in danger of being killed. please review.**

**Asta luego**


	8. Forgive Me

**I'm going out of town on the 14****th**** to the 21****st**** so no updating for that time period then I have a crazy work schedule So updates are going to slow considerably down. I own nothing .**

There was betrayal written across his face. I nodded my head and answered, "Yes." He crossed his arms and said, "Why didn't you tell me what you were that you weren't human?" I didn't answer. "Why did you let me think that Mary-Lynnette? Because I can't seem to figure out an answer," I looked away from him trying to find an answer. "I'm sorry" I said its all I could think to say.

"I really am sorry Ash. From the moment you left I regretted not telling you. But this… what I am, it's really hard for me to tell other people. Mark and my parents are humans. And my dad didn't even tell Mark till 5 years ago when my mom died. Its hard for me to explain how both of my parents and my brother are human and I'm a witch. My reason for originally not telling you is because I thought you'd turn your sisters in for telling Mark." I walked closer to him. "I was going to tell you when you changed me but after what happened with Jeremy I freaked. And then I sent you away. I sent you away so that once I finished school I could leave this life behind me and start a new one with you… And then you came here. And I was so scared because I hadn't told you and then I put my name in the goblet and then regretted not telling you any more cause I knew this would happen." We were just a foot apart now. "I wish I could turn back time and have told you. But I can't and I hope you can forgive me"

He just stood there staring at me. He bowed his head "You know you have really made this being good thing hard right now" I bit my lip looking down. I felt him grab my arms I looked up at him his eyes were a deep blue. "You shouldn't have kept this from me. We need to be honest with each other. " I nodded my head " Yes." He pulled me into his arms the soulmate principle wrapping us in that pink haze.

**Okay so this chapter sucks but best I got in me for now.**

**Please Review it makes me sad when you don't.**


	9. Poor Mary

**Sorry its short just wanted to get something up for you guys.**

**I am unfortunately not the owners of these amazing characters nor their stories.**

* * *

><p>I woke up in the girl's dormitory. A few of the girls were up and whispering. I strained to hear them.<p>

"I can't believe Potter got in how did that happen?" Samantha Jones said

"I know, poor Mary and he's supposed to be her friend" Leah Cross followed.

"Shh, girls Mare will hear you?" Angelina Johnson said.

I got up and said "Too late". I stood hands on my hips and said "Harry is my friend and he didn't enter someone put his name in without him knowing so shut up and get on with your lives it could be a good thing that Harry is a champion it means its more possible for Hogwarts to win." With that I turned it and went to the Bathroom and showered and dressed in my usual robes.

I came out and grabbed my iPod and wand and left the dormitory and went to the common room and did homework until Hermione came down stairs and we walked to breakfast together.

"Have you talked to any of the girls in your dormitory today yet" Hermione asked as we exited through the portrait.

"Yep, they were all like 'oh poor Mary and, he's supposed to be her friend'" I said making my voice shrilly like Leah's. Hermione laughed. "Honestly do they really think Harry has that kind of magic?"

"Who knows what kind of magic he has? But it doesn't matter I know he didn't do it."

We spent the rest of our walk talking about Arithmetic and our families. Since we both were muggle borns we had a lot more in common with each other than we had with Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading please review I promise to update quicker<strong>


	10. Introductions

**I'm back!**

**I decided in honor of my 18th birthday this weekend I would update this because I missed writing it. And also because certain readers won't get off my back about it. You know who you are. **

**Anywho, I still have not managed to get ownership to any of L.J's or J.K's characters.**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to my sister Kayla, my number 1 fan. **

**So here it is Chapter 10**

**Introductions**

Ash had asked her if she would meet his friends and team he had come with. She was now walking hand and hand with him out to the clock tower courtyard.

Soon she saw a Group of teens standing by the fountain. A dark haired boy was the first to notice them.

" You're here finally, we've been waiting forever" the boy shouted the rest of the group turned to look at them. " Ash shouted back to him. " Chill out Quinn, no need to get your panties in a knot."

Laughter echoed throughout the courtyard. _Quinn.? Wasn't he the guy who the girls were so freaked out about over summer? _ Ash turned to her hearing thoughts. _He is._ He said through the bond. _Wow I'm confused _she thought.

A girl with waist length black hair and almost cat like green eyes put a hand on Quinn's shoulder, who Mary-Lynette just noticed was giving Ash a death glare.

"Hi you must be Mary-Lynette, I'm Rashel. and this drama queen is my soulmate Quinn." Rashel said introducing herself and Quinn.

Mary-Lynette smiled in hello, then a boy with dark blonde hair and goldish green eyes and a girl with hair as black as Rashel's and grey eyes, who had both previously been seated on the side of the fountain, got up and introduced themselves. The girl her name was Keller and the boy Galen.

The group talked for awhile and Mary found out that Rashel had previously been a vampire hunter until she met Quinn in Boston. And both Keller and Galen were shapeshifters. Keller a panther and Galen a leopard.

The clock tower chimed and Mary had to leave for her first class. She said goodbye and left Ash with them.

**Not too much happening sorry but I thought it was time I introduce the team. So please review and I plan to put another chapter up with the next week.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry took a bit to update have not had a whole lot of inspiration lately**

**So still own nothing yada yada yada all characters belong to their respective owners blah blah blah I'm following the movie more because its easier to remember**

**Here it is**

Mare's morning classes flew by she spent most of it trying not curse half the students in the school. The continuously whispered and in several of the Slytherin's cases shout about how unfair it was to her or hogwarts that Harry Potter managed to get into the tournament, she had even heard a few of the french girls whispering about it, in french of course but hearing them say " 'arry potter" several times proved it. Mare managed to mostly control her temper, she slipped once when Silvie Sorrel a Slytherin 7th year sneered about how she was betting that Potter dies in the first challenge. Which resulted in Silvie running to the infirmary in tears with a"mysterious" case of excessive burping.

She was fuming by lunch, the moment she walked into the Great Hall she could feel the tension in the air all coming off of the Gryffindor table. She took her usual spot next to Harry and glared at the student's stared at her in shock. _Why shouldn't I sit with Harry, he is my best friend. And I truly believe him when he says he didn't put his name in._

"I cursed Silvie Sorrel this morning" she said breaking the silence. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at her with shock, she wasn't the violent type, so the had reason to be shocked.

"You put a curse on Silvie Sorrel? You? Ms. curses are never the answer." Ron said in utter shock.

"What did you do to her?" Hermione asked.

"Oh nothing harmful just a little excessive burping curse" she said trying to hold back a small giggle.

She heard a choking coughing sound from Ron's direction. He had choked on his food from laughing with a full mouth his face turning red. She heard both Hermione and Harry chuckle lightly at his face, which was truly hilarious.

"That is bloody hilarious" Ron said once his throat had cleared.

"I thought so", Mare said with a small grin, she saw Hermione shaking her head but undeniably smiling.

Mare looked over to Harry who was staring blankly down at his lunch. " Something wrong Harry?"

"No," Harry said. _Liar_ she thought but didn't press him. It was a big part of their friendship she didn't push him, she gave him his space.

After a few minutes of talking with Hermione about Ancient Ruins, Mary-Lynnette excused herself saying she needed to go to the library. As she walked out of the hall instead of heading towards the library she turned to different direction and headed outside. She felt the brisk air and let out a breath. She sat on the ground in a corner of the yard. Something kept bothering her. She was worried about Harry. _He really didn't seem his self on the train and I understand with the Death Eaters at the Cup could freak him out. But it seems like something more._ She decided to talk to him later tonight.

Mare got so wrapped into her thoughts when she felt someone sit next to her she nearly jumped. She turned and saw Cedric Diggory a hufflepuff _**(told ya he'd make an appearance)**_ he smiled.

"Hey Carter, how are you"

"I'm alright, how bout yourself" She asked returning his smile.

"Pretty good, I have a question for you" He said his casual smile turning to a nervous one.

"Shoot"

He gave a nervous laugh, " I know it's early but would you like go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Mare freezed taken off guard. Cedric had been a friend for years, and he was a great guy but she truly had no interest in him, plus she was hoping most likely foolishly that Ash would go with her. And she knew that a Ravenclaw, Cho Chang had a thing for Cedric.

"I'm sorry Cedric. no" she said, Cedric's face fell in disappointment.

"Oh, alright then, just forget I asked." Cedric said gathering his legs under him to stand. Feeling bad for turning him down she grabbed his arm and said "Ced wait, I'm really sorry. I'm just not interested in you that way."

He stood and turned to her "It's fine Carter", he smiled and held out his hand to help her up which she gratefully accepted. "Thanks" she smiled at him.

They walked up to the doors together.

"Shame about Quidditch, was gonna be the year we finally beat you Gryffindors." Cedric said.

"Keep telling yourself you'll beat us, maybe one day it'll almost come true"

Cedric laughed, " Probably true with Potter on your team. He's one heck of a seeker."

"He is pretty good." she agreed. They talked briefly about Quidditch and then said their goodbyes at the bottom of the stairs to head to their classes.

**Sorry no Ash in this chapter. Kind of a filler. Please review it makes me sad when I don't see my inbox filled with them.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ok so I'm dedicating this to guest reviewer Ash Redfern lol that is so weird to write. You said there needed to be more kissing so here ya go. And MrsBeiber01, **_**3**_** nuff said.**_

**Disclaimer**

Chapter 12

**I thought we could talk.**

After parting ways with Cedric, Mare headed towards the library seeing as she didn't have any classes. She was not far from it when she felt someone grab her hand, the contact sent electricity through her body and she knew instantly who it was, Ash.

He pulled her into an alcove and before she could say anything, he pressed his lips hard against hers.

The world disappeared instantly all there was was Ash's lips moving against hers. She found herself wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Even through their clothes she could feel the electricity that went through her body making her feel unsteady and her mind dreamlike. She didn't know how long they had been kissing just that when they pulled away, they were both out of breath.

Ash leaned his forehead against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. Neither of them spoke for several minutes, but what could you say after kissing like that. She was perfectly content with staying like they were. Mare realized her eyes were still closed and slowly opened them, the first thing she saw was Ash's eyes which were currently deep violet.

_Shouldn't you be in class?_ she heard Ash's voice in her mind ask her.

_Free block_ she thought back at him.

_Perfect _his mental voice said.

"Perfect for what?" Mare asked out loud.

He smiled a lazy smile, _You'll see, now come with me._

Ash took released one of her hands, and lead her through the hallways and into a passageway she had never been through. They walked in semi darkness and stopped at what Mare thought was a door. Ash opened it to reveal what looked like a common room. But not one for any of the four houses. She came to the conclusion this is where Dumbledore put them to stay.

"I thought maybe we could... talk." Ash said

"Talk.. About?" she asked

He lead her over to a couch and sat down taking her with him.

"Yea talk, about you..erm um... being a witch"

"Oh.. okay yea.. well um when I was 11 I got my...

**Yep cut off haha just thought I'd be like that don't worry I'll update later when I come up with more of a backstory for Mare till then please review. **


	13. A preview of chapter 13

This just a preview of what I have so far and I'm really conflicted on where to go on from this memory..so please read and review.

Disclaimer goes here :P

"I got my letter when I was 11, explaining to me and my parents what this school was and what I am. A non magical or as we call muggle born witch. It was really exciting and new my parents always knew I was different from Mark or other little girls, since most children don't make a small earthquake in the house when they are upset." She stopped there not sure where to go on to. "Um how much do you want to know?" she asked Ash.

"Uh.. how about how you got to be friends with Harry Potter?" he said.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked curious.

"Well he did get into the tournament... mysteriously"

"Ah.. uh well I met Harry on the train to Hogwarts his first year. All the compartments were full and I saw that Ron Weasley was in one with just one other person And I already knew Ron, I'm friends with his older brothers Fred and George and ha dspent a couple weeks with them over summer. So I went and asked to sit. I sat next to Ron and introduced myself to the boy who said his name is Harry Potter..." Mare felt herself being taken back to that day...

"Harry Potter" the boy now named as Harry said.

"Wow, it's nice to meet you Harry" I said my mind reeling, _I am sitting in a train car with the Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Holy crow._

"Excited to be coming to Hogwarts?"

"Yea" He seemed like a nice boy not really into himself. The three of them talked about Hogwarts for a little bit when the trolley came around and Harry bought basically the entire cart of sweets. Ron was about to show us a spell that would turn his rat yellow, the spell given to him by his brother's Fred and George, which means its most likely a fake spell, And all of a sudden the compartment door opened and a girl with bushy brown hair walked in.

"Have any of you seen a toad a boy named Neville has lost one?" she asked us we all responded in no. She saw Ron had his wand out and said "Oh, you're doing magic." she sat next to me and said "Let's see then"

Ron cleared his throat and pointed his wand at the rat and said "Sunshine, daises, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow" sparks flew from his wand and the rat squealed and scuttered into the pile of candies, and was not yellow. I had to force myself not to laugh at Ron's shocked expression.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it? Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself but they've all worked for me." Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry " For example:

Oculus Reparo. That's better isn't it?" The scratched on Harry's glasses cleared and he pulled them off to look at them in amazement, "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm

Hermione Granger. And you are…?" Hermione said directing it to Ron whose mouth was full with candy.

"I'm Ron Weasley"

"Pleasure."

"And you?" she asked me.

"Mary-Lynnette Carter" I said politely. Hermione's eyes widened as she heard my unmistakable American accent

She turned to Ron and Harry and said "You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." she moved to get up turning to the door, she turned then and said to Ron " You've dirt on your nose by the way." Hermione pointed the left side of her nose "Just there."

**Ok so tell me what ya think so far...Is it good? Is it too much? Should I not have gone so far back and any tips on where to go from here**

**So please review with answers and opinions or PM me.**


	14. New Note

**Okay so i will be continuing with this but it will be some time till i finish chapter 13. I have graduation coming up so i need to get all my ducks in a row and this weekend i am going white water rafting with my class, other wise i would be burning the midnight oil to update**

**Thanks a bunch to Tipper for the best review it was what made me decide to continue and maybe I will do a some one-shots of the as you said golden quartet through out the summer.**

**I will say my biggest challenge in writing this is lack of time to re read the books and I also do not own any of the movies but I hope to change that later in the summer.**

**So as they say stay tuned for a new update that will be at the latest done the beginning of June. **


	15. Major Updates Coming Soon

**I have been just dreadful at keeping up with this "bad girl".**

**Upon rereading the goblet of fire I realized I left out some very important things. **

**So I am going to rewrite a few chapters. **

**Make them a little longer. Add a little more Harry. **

**Thank you to my readers who have stayed with me. **

**I promise to update more frequently.**

**Love y'all**


End file.
